


earthly temptations

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Azama being an asshole like always, F/M, First Kiss, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Nipple Play, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Corrin decides to try and take things further with Azama, who responds about how one might expect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> honestly will i ever get tired of writing about him?  
> okay but this was supposed to be a oneshot and then I got this far and realized I was nowhere near done with everything I wanted to do, so expect two more chapters

She doesn't really know why she's so interested in him. Azama is nothing short of infuriating, taking any and every opportunity to get under her skin, and yet Corrin finds that it isn't long before she can't get him out of her thoughts...particularly those of the variety that she's sure a princess shouldn't be having at all. She isn’t sure what it is about him, but there’s something that makes it impossible for her to stop thinking about him like that, and she can’t deny that she wants him just as much as she wants to be with him.

Lately, it’s been even harder for her to ignore. They’ve fallen into a pattern, where he tries to slack off, she catches him and calls him on it, he makes up a flimsy excuse, and she hangs around with him for a good while, under the pretense of trying to get him to do a little more work. She thinks they might be flirting, but it’s hard to tell. Either way, it only makes her thoughts regarding him that much harder to ignore, and her desires that much harder to suppress.

She wants him so very badly, and she isn’t sure if she’ll be able to keep that to herself for much longer.

~X~

Things finally escalate one afternoon, and she isn’t really sure what’s different, or if anything even is, outside of her own feelings. And the only thing that is different about her feelings is how much more  _ intense _ it all seems. Every word he says seems to set her off, and every remark that she might be able to interpret as flirting leaves her breathless and scrambling to regain her composure to reply.

“Is something troubling you?” he asks with an easy smile that suggests he couldn’t care less either way. “After taking all this time to scold me, it seems you’re the one whose mind keeps wandering. You know, it’s only polite to remain focused on the task at hand when that’s what you’ve spent so much time lecturing me about. But, then again, I could be expecting too much of you!”

He laughs, and though she knows it’s at her expense, the sound is still enough to excite her, to practically stab at her desires. She winces and fidgets, not sure if she even trusts herself to answer without her voice shaking.

“Ah, there you go again,” he says. “Letting your mind wander...what empty thoughts are so entertaining? Or do you have something you might need to confess?”

Flushing, she says, “No, nothing like that!”

“Then I wonder what the problem is. Perhaps you’d better worry about that rather than my work ethic.”

“I think…” She takes a deep breath, knowing that the only solution to her problem, the only way to cure herself of her lust is to act on it, and the only way to find out if he’s willing is to try to make some sort of move on him. “I think it’s just being outside like this that’s distracting me. If you...if you were to come with me, I might be able to think more clearly.”

“Is that right?” He gives her a hint of a smirk and she bites her lip. “I suppose I could come along with you, if you think it’s that important.” Rising, he says, “But don’t think for a second I don’t know exactly what you’re getting at.”

“I...what?”

“Oh, nothing,” he says, his smirk replaced with a cheerful grin. “Now, lead the way!”

_ Did he guess my intentions that easily? _ she wonders.  _ If he did, then doesn’t this mean he’s going along with it? That he wants me too?! _

Though the prospect is certainly exciting, she does not allow herself to get her hopes up. Instead, she keeps going toward her room, wondering what the few people she passes on the way think, seeing her walking with the monk. More than likely, they don't think anything of it, but a part of her gets some sort of thrill, imagining them all suspected that there's something going on between the two of them.

“We’re, uh, getting close,”’she says, trying to make conversation to fill the silence, to ease her own mind.

“Not yet,” he replies with a devilish smirk that almost causes her to stop short.

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“Lady Corrin, as much fun as it is playing dumb, you know not everyone is as clueless as you are, right? And I am especially perceptive, and it's a bit too obvious, don't you think?”

“What...what is?”

“The fact that you're pathetically horny and planning to attempt to seduce me whenever you have me alone,” he murmurs, and he steps closer to her as he does.

Her face goes red at his words, and while she tries to stammer out a response, she feels his hand brushing down her back until it settles on her ass, giving her a brief squeeze that causes her to squeak, and then, in a flash, his hand is back at his side.

“Really, I knew this was coming for quite some time. I'm actually a bit surprised it took you  _ this _ long to get up the nerve to do it,” he says, tilting his head and giving her a winning smile.

“I don’t...I don’t…” They’ve reached her room, but she can’t bring herself to walk another step as she tries to find the words to explain herself to him or at least confirm or deny what he’s saying.

“Well? Are you going to let me in, or do you expect me to take you right outside?”

“A-Azama, I...don’t say something like that!” is all she can manage, but that doesn’t stop her from opening the door and letting him in.

“You’re lucky I find you so adorable,” he says. “After all, this is the most awkward seduction I’ve ever seen. Not that I’ve really ever seen any firsthand, you know. Most people are smart enough to know not to try to tempt a godly man such as myself with these earthly desires. But you’re not able to resist, are you?”

“I never…”

“Yes, of course, you’ve never said that’s your intention, but it is, isn’t it? This has been going on for a while now.”

“Do you actually...want to? You know…?”

“If you’re asking me if I want to fuck you,” he says, far too bluntly, “then I think the answer to that question is obvious. But if you really can’t read into things, then, yes. Of course I do. As I said, I find you to be very adorable.”

“You do?” Though she’s incredibly flustered, not used to things like this, she finally begins to smile, overjoyed at the fact that he wants her as well.

“It’s only natural, milady. And, if we’re going to be married anyway, I see no problem with doing something like this a little early.”

“We’re going to...what?” Surely she’s misheard him!

“Well, of course I wouldn’t give in to such a temptation without the intention of marrying you. I assumed that much was obvious by now. Even I’m not so low as to do something like this with someone I don’t love,” he says. “Not to mention...I hate to imagine what your sister would do to me if she were to find out that I would bed you and not wed you.”

“This isn’t a joke, is it?”

“I may be a scoundrel sometimes, but do you really doubt my honor that much?” Shaking his head, he says, “You wound me, you really do.”

“So, this isn’t something you’d ever joke about?” she asks. As much as she wants to accept his proposal without questioning it, she knows that she has to question him, given his track record.

“Knowing me, I might do something like that,” he admits. “But this time, at least, know that my intentions are pure. I do have feelings for you, you know. Do you want to marry me? Or are you only interested in me for more...carnal purposes?”

“I...want to marry you. I love you, Azama,” replies Corrin, taking a deep breath. This is all moving so unexpectedly quickly for her, but she wouldn’t dream of turning him down, not after how long she’s wished for this.

“Then I see no reason to hold back anymore,” he murmurs, before pulling her into a kiss. Corrin leans into it, trying to follow his lead as she has absolutely no experience in such matters. Then again, he’s given her reason to suspect that he doesn’t have much more experience than her, but he seems to be content taking the lead, so she is content following it. He pulls her closer, and when he does, she is able to feel the erection beneath his robes, and she lets out a whimper into his mouth.

Chuckling even while kissing her, he runs a hand down her back like before, so that he can squeeze her once again. She grinds herself against him, so desperate for him now that she can’t contain herself, but he draws the kiss out for a bit longer before he finally pulls back and gives her a long look.

“I’m not going to try to figure out how to get you out of your clothes, and I won’t expect you to be able to get me out of mine,” he says. “If we just undress ourselves, I think it will go much more smoothly.”

She certainly can’t disagree with him on that, and she shuffles out of her clothing, facing the other direction but continually stealing glances over her shoulder. Though she’s a bit shy about showing herself to him, she really,  _ really _ wants to see him, and she tries to look when she thinks he won’t notice.

“Staring is impolite, Lady Corrin,” he teases, proving that he notices even when she thinks he doesn’t. “Especially when you’re being so unfair, not letting me get a good look at you. Though, I have to admit, the view from behind is lovely as well.”

Her face goes red, and she slowly turns around so that he can see her. She is a bit more open now, as she looks him up and down, and he gives her the smirk she’s come to love. “Why don’t you lay down?” he asks her. “That might make things a bit easier for me.”

“I...I want you,” she says, her voice barely above a whisper. By now, it should be obvious, but it’s the first time she’s put her desire in such blunt words. She lays down as he instructed, and he kneels beside her bed, chuckling.

“Of course you do. I thought we’d already established that, but I think it’d be best if I teased you for a bit longer.” Without another word, he lowers his mouth, kissing along her chest, until his lips meet one of her nipples, and she squirms as he takes it between them. Azama rolls his tongue over, sucking lightly, and brings his hand up so that he can pinch her other nipple between two fingers.

Corrin cries out desperately, writhing beneath his touch. She has gotten far too acquainted with her own hand as her attraction to the monk has grown, but she’s never tried something like this before, and never realized how good it could feel. Azama really knows what he’s doing, even if he isn’t all that experienced, and she wonders where he’s learned his tricks, though she can’t find the words to ask him a question like that.

She almost feels as though she could reach her climax from this alone, but just as she starts to tremble, he pulls back, stopping completely, and she whines before she can stop herself. Azama laughs at her and says, “Really, you’re that needy already? I can already tell that you’re going to be a lot of fun.”

Biting her lip, all she can say is, “Please…”

“You’re not ready just yet, milady,” he replies, dropping his hand between her legs. “Oh, but just feel how wet you are! Perhaps this won’t take as long as I thought. I had  _ no _ idea you needed me  _ this  _ badly. Have you ever done anything like this before?”

“A few times, maybe,” she lies.

Of course, he immediately sees right through her. “That sounds like an understatement to me. Do you really count ‘nightly’ as ‘a few time’? Did you think of me every time?”

“I...I never said…” She struggles to form a coherent sentence as he begins to finger her, and he just laughs at her, something that she is getting far too used to.

“No use lying to me if we’re going to be lovers, you know. And, of course, it’s not right to lie to your husband-to-be either.” She arches her back as he hooks his finger inside of her, and cries out his name, losing her self-control completely. If he doesn’t stop, then she knows that she’ll finish, but he’s just as cruel as ever, and he notices just in the nick of time, pulling his hand away before she can come, denying her pleasure once again.

“If you’re that close then I think you might finally be ready for me,” he says. “Now, Corrin...would you like me to fuck you?”


	2. Chapter 2

She is breathless and desperate for him as she replies, “ _ Please _ .”

“Your eagerness does wonders for a man’s ego,” he taunts her. “I’ve done everything I can to prepare you for this, but it’s likely still going to hurt. I can be gentle, and I’ll do my best, but there’s only so much I can do. Are you still that eager?”

Corrin is nervous upon hearing his words. She’s aware that her first time might not be as pleasant as she fantasizes, but she’s also aware that there is a first time for everything, and she still wants him terribly. Even if it is going to hurt, she knows that she has to endure that in order to get to the point where it doesn’t hurt, the part that is actually worth fantasizing about.

“I am,” she says. “Please…”

“Please, what?”

“Azama…”

“Come on, you can say it.”

“Please...fuck me.”

“That’s more like it,” he murmurs. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of listening to a princess use such vulgar language.” He climbs on top of her, straddling her and smirking down at her. “Wrap your legs around me.”

She does as he says without question, and then he’s pressed up against her and she lets out a soft gasp. It’s hard for her to steady her breathing when he’s so close like this, and he begins to shift, running the tip of his cock up and down to tease her for a moment, until she’s almost ready to beg him to fuck her. But she knows he’ll mock her and chide her for not wanting to take this slow, so she bites her lip and holds her tongue until he’s done teasing her.

“You’re actually practicing some restraint, I think,” he teases. “Not something I’d expect from someone like you.” At this point, she knows better than to question what he says and wonder what she’s done to earn it. Most of the time, she’s certain that he’s just bullshitting, and whether he is or isn’t is entirely irrelevant right now.

And then Azama starts to press himself inside of her, and there is no time for Corrin to think about anything at all. Her mind goes blank and all she can register is that it’s more than she expected, that even as he barely pushes inside, she feels so very  _ full _ . It hurts, but he doesn’t push any further and it isn’t more than she can cope with.

For a moment, however, he seems to falter, and his expression melts into one that she’s never seen on him before. For  _ just _ a moment, he doesn’t look like the cocky, self-assured man who’s been tormenting her all day, but just as she’s really beginning to realize this, he’s back, and he smirks, nudging further inside of her until he has to pause again. They continue like this until he’s buried within her, and though he doesn’t make that face again, Corrin makes sure not to forget it.

“Is that too much for you, princess?” he asks, and she isn’t sure if he’s still taunting her or if he’s genuinely asking.

“You’re just...kind of…”

“Big? Well, of course, but I’ve never been concerned with such matters…” And yet, at he says it, he seems proud and it’s very hard for her to not tell him outright to cut the bullshit.

“It’s not too much,” is all she says.

“Wonderful,” he murmurs, and she feels his hips beginning to rock into her, and for a moment, she’s completely lost to the sensation. It isn’t long before he finds a comfortable rhythm, with languid thrusts that soon have her whimpering and only able to  _ attempt _ to say his name, and even then it is hardly coherent.

“I love the face you’re making right now,” Azama murmurs. “You look like the most adorable little  _ whore _ with how eager you are…”

She flinches reflexively at his words, and is more than a little surprised when she comes to realize that the insult is only turning her on more, despite the fact that she knows it should only enrage her. He just keeps bringing out sides to her that she never knew she had, and if she could think more clearly, she would probably wonder what’s left to be discovered, but for now, she’s getting so close that she can’t wonder about things like that.

“Are you really going to come already?” he asks. “I know I teased you quite a bit earlier, but still...I wonder what everyone would think, seeing what a little whore this princess is. If I were to tell them how you were so desperate to tempt me in this, what do you think they would say?”

She gasps out, trying to reply, but she can’t, and he just chuckles, shaking his head. “At least try to hold out until I’m there, won’t you?”

As much as it pains her, she wants to do what he asks of her, and she grits her teeth and clenches her hands into fists, digging her nails so hard into the palms of her hands that she knows there will be indentions. Anything to distract her from her overwhelming pleasure, from the frustration of trying to hold back as the monk lazily fucks her. He seems to be going slower on purpose, but that could just be her imagination as she grows more and more desperate.

But then he makes that  _ face _ again, and it doesn’t fade away this time; he looks  _ vulnerable _ and there’s nothing he can do to conceal it from her, and she knows now that she doesn’t have that long to wait. In fact, it’s just as she’s thinking this that he seizes up beneath her and then there’s nothing she can do to hold back anymore, giving into her own pleasure with him, his name on her lips and her name on his.

It is a long moment before either of them are able to speak again, and by then, Azama has recovered enough that his smirk returns to his face. “I suppose it’s a good thing I’ve already proposed to you, since I didn’t even attempt to pull out. We’re definitely going to have to make sure we’re wed sooner, rather than later.”

She doesn’t bother to worry about what he’s said, even though she knows she should. For now, she’s simply happy to have won him over, to be able to rest in the afterglow wrapped in his arms. The two fall asleep together like that, and, in the coming days, if anyone notices how frequently he comes and goes, no one says anything.

~X~

“Ready for another round? Honestly, milady, you grow more and more insatiable every day,” he murmurs, though it’s not been long since they began seeing each other like this, and he’s proven to have quite the appetite as well. In fact, if Corrin had to guess, she would say that they were equals in this matter.

At the very least, they can’t keep their hands- or bodies- off one another for very long.

He sits back, pulling her onto his lip with one quick movement. She sinks down onto him, letting out an unrestrained moan, a sound she never would have dreamed of making before. Azama murmurs something to her then, calling her  _ that name _ again, and she becomes helpless before him even as she rides him.

As always, his movements are easy and lazy, and he holds tight to her hips as she rises and falls on him and he thrusts up into her. Every now and then, there’s a flash of vulnerability to his face, and she’s getting so used to looking for it. Of course, she can never focus for long when they’re like this, and she loses herself just as he does, until the one of them finally gives, and the other is never far behind.

He cranes his neck to nibble at hers as she comes, murmuring, “You look truly divine like this...for a whore, at least.”

She never thought she’d feel such a rush of contentment, relaxing on the lap of a man calling her something like that. Falling in love with Azama, and being with him, never fails to surprise her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took so long  
> anyway here s butt stuff

She wakes up to find her lover’s arms still wrapped around her, and the fact that he’s sleeping with her nearly nightly means that they’re hardly being subtle anymore, and it’s a wonder neither of them have been directly confronted about the indecency of it all yet. But even if they were called out at every turn, Corrin doubts she could stop herself from having him over every night, as she’s grown nearly addicted to his presence.

Azama plays indifferent from time to time, but she’s come to understand both him and his appetite, and she knows he needs this just as much as she does.

“You’re awake?” he asks softly. “I never thought you’d turn out to be lazier than me, but I’ve been waiting for you to wake up for quite some time now.”

“It’s still early,” she murmurs. “I’m not being lazy, you’re just uncharacteristically alert.”

“Is it so uncharacteristic?” he replies, pulling her closer so that she can feel his erection, pressing into her from behind, alerting her to the reason he’s so restless.

She gasps, and already she can feel heat pooling in her stomach. “I...guess it isn’t,” she replies, her breathing growing unsteady.

“Well, I can see you’re  _ definitely  _ awake now,” he teases. “Is that how you want to start the day, milady?”

“It is,” she breathes.

“Wouldn’t expect anything less from my little whore,” he practically coos. She expects him to shift their positions slightly, to hook her legs around him and ease into her and fuck her like this, but instead, he stands up. “Let’s shake things up today, hm?”

“What do you mean?” she asks, sitting up and watching as he digs through a pile on the floor. His clothes and things, left quickly discarded after he came to see her the day before. When he straightens up, he holds a small container in his hands.

“I’m going to fuck you in the ass.” He says it so simply that it takes her a moment to process.

“But...but…”

“Yes, that is the idea,” he teases. “Unless you have objections?”

“I...I don’t.” She isn’t completely sure about it, but with him giving her that look...it’s hard for her to say no, even to something she’s never done before. And, of course, everything has been a first with him, so she might as well go for another first. “Just...is it gonna hurt?”

“Everything hurts the first time. Well, not  _ everything _ , but you know what I mean,” he says with a wave of his hand. “I’m going to do everything I can to prepare you, of course, but, yes, I’m sure it will hurt, at least a little bit. Just keep in mind that you need to relax and communicate with me, so that I know when you’ve adjusted.”

Nodding, she says, “Alright...once I’ve adjusted, will I like it?”

“I have no idea! But it’s more common than you’d think, so I’d like to think that there’s something to it.” And there’s that casual, almost innocent smile of his. She simply nods again, and he goes on with, “So, how about we get to it?”

He bends her over, and then she hears him coating his fingers with whatever is in the container. When he touches her, his hand is slick and a little cold, and she shivers as he spreads her and presses a finger against her, slowly beginning to prod inside. Corrin tenses reflexively and breathes, in and out, and tells herself to relax, like Azama told her to. The feeling is strange, but, so far, it is not unpleasant.

It takes a bit of effort, and the second finger even more so, but still, it is nothing more than she can bear. In fact, as she gets used to the strangeness of his fingers and the cool gel inside of her, she finds that she likes it, and when he first hooks his fingers, she finds that she  _ really _ likes it. Azama continues to hook his fingers, and scissors them inside of her, doing what he can to stretch her. His third finger is a bit much, at first, but she keeps breathing steadily, even when he spreads all three fingers and she nearly hisses. It doesn’t take as long to get used to as she expects, and soon enough, she’s softly moaning while he massages his fingers.

“Do you think you can handle the main event?” he asks with a hum.

“Y-yeah,” she murmurs. It’s now or never, she knows, and when he slowly pulls his fingers out of her, she takes a few more deep breaths, trying to stay relaxed even though she’s a bit nervous. There’s a moment of near-silence as he gets himself ready, and then he’s behind her, his tip pressed to her and posed to enter.

“You’re sure you’re ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

He’s slow as he pushes inside of her, letting her grow used to each bit that fills her. His fingers felt strange enough, but this is an even stranger sort of fullness, and it takes her time to adjust to the pain. She keeps her breathing steady, just as she did when he was preparing her, and she never stops reminding herself to stay relaxed, until Azama has fit himself completely inside of her.

There’s no other way to describe how she feels than simply  _ full _ , and when she’s grown used to it, when the pain has subsided, she can start to think that she likes that fullness. He moans softly somewhere near her ear, and she wonders if he’s having a hard time keeping still right now. But, whether he is or not, he doesn’t move a bit until she finally says, “I-I...I’m good…”

“Are you?” he asks. “Wonderful…” And with that, she feels his hips beginning to rock into her and she bites her lip, as she discovers an entirely new sensation to get used to.

It’s good, that’s all she knows, and she can’t think of much past that, especially not when he reaches around, dropping a hand between her legs and finding her clit. She cries out in surprise and pleasure, and he snickers quietly, as if to tease her for how predictable she is. Corrin doesn’t care if she is predictable, and she gives into her pleasure as he strokes her clit and gently thrusts into her.

“You do like this, don’t you?”

“I...I do,” she breathes.

“Exactly what I would expect from my favorite  _ whore _ ,” he says, his voice dropping so low that it is nearly a whisper. Corrin shivers and moans, and Azama’s thrusts start to pick up speed. No matter how he may tease her, he can’t be far off himself, considering the fact that his self-control is starting to slip, but he never lets his hand slow, continuing to tease her with his fingers.

She trembles as she basks in the two very different sensations, knowing that she’s going to come soon, knowing that even in this, Azama is going to beat her. She’ll never understand where he got all of his endurance from, and that is the last thought she has before she’s overwhelmed once more, before she cries out his name and she feels her knees buckle and she’s there, gasping and whimpering as she comes.

“There you are,” he says, and he sounds more breathless now. “I hope you don’t mind if I speed things up a little now.”

He wraps his arms tight around her and rocks his hips faster, groaning as he gets a frantic rhythm that can hardly be called a rhythm at all. There is a bit of pain again, but it’s nothing she can’t handle and nothing she can’t endure for the few moments it will take him. And it really takes him only a few moments, and before she knows it, he’s relaxing on top of her, moaning blissfully and sagging on top of her.

He’s warm and heavy on top of her, and it’s comfortable. Corrin sighs happily as he takes deep, ragged breaths and tries to recover.

When he can speak again, he says, “Don’t tell me your sleepy again. We just woke up!”

“I’m not the lazy one,” she teases.

“You’ve got a point there, milady. I know if you were to spend a day in bed, we wouldn’t get much sleep at all.”

“I could say the same for you.”

“Honestly, your appetite puts mine to shame. I don’t know what I’m getting myself into, marrying you,” he murmurs. “My whore of a wife!”

“Should you really say that about your wife?”

“Only if it’s true, and only if I know she loves it.”

“Fair enough.”

This is how things are always going to be for them, she knows. Fucking whenever they can get their hands on each other, teasing each other, and his little digs at her that she knows he only means with love. Corrin doesn’t know how she came to fall in love with him, or how she found herself in this affair, but she knows that she couldn’t be happier.


End file.
